


My princess and you the "want to be baroness"

by tashie08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashie08/pseuds/tashie08





	1. Chapter 1

Ali Krieger felt trapped. Well technically she was trapped. She was on a 15 hour flight back home and she was stuck in the plane. She also felt trapped in her love life. She had so many people rooting for her and Ashlyn, when they actually didn't work out she felt like she was letting her whole fan base down.  
Not only were her fans diaspainted but also her friends and family. Some teammates even said they're had disrupted the whole flow of soccer. Things were suppose to remain smooth but Ali had to just go and break up with Ashlyn. She even contemplated many times of getting back together with Ashlyn just to smooth over everyone. She knows Ashlyn still loves her and probably would take her back in a heartbeat.  But if the relationship doesn't work, then it doesn't work. Why force something or delay the inevitable.

Ali Krieger and Ashlyn Harris were no more. They had broken up 6 months earlier. It was during the time of Ashlyn transferring to Orlando to play for the Pride. They both thought it would be a good idea. It would help the franchise expand and bring in a lot of publicity to the sport. And it didn't help the Ashlyn Harris was a mega star. Eveyone always grouped her with Ali and it never seemed she got the recognition in her own.

 

Ali had been in Berlin at some international women's soccer confrence. Since Ali is a mega star in the US and Germany all the European countries love having Ali over. Its a quick buck for Ali and her team and she brings attention to the sport everyone know she loves.

The trip had been most uneventful and she pretty much stayed close to her friends but the last night She was there her "squad" as she called them hit the town for a little dinner and dancing at this club called Metro. It was a cliche name for a club but it was the new it spot.  There had been one person that had caught her attention that night. They had locked eyes like a tractor beam from a sci-fi show and didnt stop looking at each other for quite awhile.  
Finally the woman came over. She was tall and lean and had biggest blue eyes ever. She was even blonde like a certain someone. She introduced herself as Brixton von Jager. She was 30, single and very much into Ali Krieger. They spent the rest of the evening talking as it seemed they both were starved for conversation.

Ali was really enjoying herself. Brixton was educated, funny and liked to have a good time. She was beautiful and was really taking Ali's mind off of Ashlyn.

"So, Ali I know your leaving tomorrow , but could I convince you to go on a short drive in the morning? I want to show you my family home, then I will take you to the airport. You'll have fun I promise." Brixton had a smile that seemed vaguely familure and eyes that begged for company.

"Ok, sure. Why not.  I don't have to be at the airport until 5pm."

"Great I'm happy to get to know you a little more before you go."

Then continued to dance and talk for another hour before Ali called in a night. Brixton was to pick her up at 9 am from the hotel. Ali was excited to spend the last few hours with Brixton. She kinda wished she met her earlier in her trip so they could of spent more time together.

Back in the plane while Ali was in la la land, her friend Danver was texting another friend Gomer who was in DC. Gomer was telling Danver all about Ashlyn adventures in the past couple of days with some brunette. They were photographed together at the beach. They were touching and holding hands. Gomer wanted Ali to be aware so she wasn't so in shock when she landed. Danver was texting Gomer all about this Brixton they met at the club last night. They both thought Ali picked someone who looks like Ashlyn, and Ashlyn picked an Ali look alike. Both texted why don't they just get back together already.

In Florida Ashlyn was unaware of Ali's adventure in Germany. She of course knew where Ali was most of the time just by her social media posts. Not that she was stalking her, more of just keeping herself updated. Ashlyn was keeping busy since the break up. She was practicing with her new team, making appearances and once in awhile making a new friend here or there. Never getting too close to another female or even letting them into her closed heart that still craved Ali Krieger. Ashlyn was sad about these break up but keeps up the day to day appearance as expected of her. She met a nice woman on the weekend and she was about to find out the picture post went viral.

"O crap Whit. Someone put up a picture of me and that girl at the beach."

"What girl Ash." Whit piped in.

"Uh you know the girl we met last week and I invited her to the bbq."

"Just say it you don't even know her name. God, you are pathetic. Just put yourself out the and I'm telling you, you will meet a nice woman. These one night stands or two day stands are not working. Ali dumped you remember. Get on with your life." Whit was tired of seeing her friend lonely. "You are allowed to move on you know. I'm sure Ali is meeting people too!"

This made Ashlyn's blood boil. She didn't want Ali with other people. "Ya well I have a date with um Selena so I gotta go Whit. See you later."


	2. Chapter 2

As soon an Ali landed in D.C. her phone blew up. There were several texts from Kyle, teammates and friends. All asking her if she had seen the pics of Ashlyn and some mystery woman. Ali had no idea what anyone was talking about but she was a little curious. Her and Ashlyn didn't speak but they both posted on social media was kind of like trying to keep the other informed about there lives.  Ali was going to look into it when Gomes arrived to pick her and Danver up from the airport. 

"So do either of you know what's going on with Ash? And why are people texting me like I care what she does. We are broken up. Oviously she has moved on."

"Well" That's how Gomes always started his lines to Ali "sources say she had a date of sorts. And this woman looks kinda like you."

"And why would I care. Maybe I should post a picture of me and Brixton. Would people leave me alone then?"

Danver waa the first to respond. "You know they would hate you even more. And I doubt Brixton would like the publicity. What's her title anyways, Baroness?

"Haha she is not royalty, she's  German. She says if she was English then yes, she would have a title." Danver began to roll her eyes. "Oh well tell us then all about your little date then."

Ali closed her eyes. " Well we drove to this little mountain town and we drove up this steep hill. There sat a big dark castle  surrounded by gargoyles."

"Ali this isn't a vampire movie." Danver knew her friend way too long and could smell the bullshit a mile away.

"Ok it's a little town about an hour from Berlin. I'll show you on a map. Her family has lived in the town for generations. Her Aunt lives in the house now. Its a big house like really big. surrounded by forests.   They have livestock, Apple orchards and a few small fields of farming. There's a small creek that runs through the property. The aunt raises horses." 

Ok thought Danver, get on with it.

"Anyways we had a picnic in the old church. Most of the roof was missing but in the tower you can see almost the whole property. It was very peaceful."

"Ok, so are you going to see her again? Maybe this is the person to get you off your Ashlyn dry spell."

"I'm not sure, she does come to D.C. for business. She said she would call when she is in town. And I don't have a dry spell. I'm just not intrested in dating right now." 

Gomes drove them to Ali's condo and helped her unload her suitcase. "I think this Brixton sounds pretty nice, maybe you should keep in contact with her. "

"Maybe your right another friend would be nice." Ali walked into her house and sat down. She immiedatly logged into her account and saw the pic everyone was asking her about. In the beach somewhere in Florida was Ashlyn with a very attractive brunette. They were in the water and Ashlyn was teaching her how to surf. "Whatever. I don't care what she does". She then posted to her account. It read. "Had fun in Germany, glad to be home.  Missing my new friend. Ali even put a smily face with a heart. That would get everyone talking. Especially Ashlyn.


End file.
